Adventure Time: Thirty Years Later
by Jules the Human
Summary: I am Jules the Human, son of the late Finn. Dawning my fathers trademark hat, I roam the land, with sword in hand, saving the lands from peril. My companions, Melody Tempist and Sarah Lillyvein, help me throughout my journeys. Come with me on my quest to learn the mysteries of my father's disappearance. A/N: Not a Marcy/Bubblegum fic. Learn moore inside.
1. Enter the Ice King

A/N: Hey I just wanted to make it clear that this is NOT a Bubbline fan fiction. I only used the Bubblegum and Marceline tags because they are characters in the story. Im sorry for all the fans of the Bubblegum x Marceline pairings, this story actually focuses on my OCs. I hope that this doesn't stop you from reading the story. Enjoy :)

~Jules

Chapter 1: Enter the Ice King…

It was late that night, but the scream for help pulled us out of our beds. Having made an oath to protect everyone in need, we quickly gathered our weapons - Lillyvien with her bow, me with my father's sword and Tempist with her... err… bare arms. Having collected our things we charged out of the Tree Fort and into the night, off in the direction of the scream.

Another cry of distress made it obvious where the screams were coming from; the Ice Kingdom. There was no doubt that the Ice King had once again kidnapped another princess. Tempist blazed ahead of us, scouting out the area and clearing our path. Soon, we reached the borders of the Ice Kingdom. I wasn't sure why but the last scream didn't sound familiar.

We made our way up the steps of the Ice King's castle, passing penguin guards and knocking snow summons on the way. Finally we made our way to the castle's prison room, where the captive princesses are normally kept, and sure enough a princess was inside.

She continued to scream until she saw us come in.

"My heroes!" she cried, "Come save me."

"Were on it princess. Melody unlock the cage, Sarah guard the room." I replied.

"Got it" Melody replied.

"Why do you get to give orders?" Sarah replied sarcastically.

Melody melted through the lock and had the door opened quickly. With the door open I was able to rush in and grab the princess.

"I get to give the orders because I rescue the princesses. Don't worry princess, your safe now." I replied.

As I picked up the princess, I could tell something was definitely wrong. For one the princess was way too heavy and secondly, no princesses of Ooo have big, white, bushy beards on their face. The moment I noticed that I was carrying the Ice King, I dropped him.

"Hehehehe. Thank you for rescuing me Jules." the King replied in his fake princess voice.

"Ha! You sure do save all of the princesses Jules. Hahaha," Sarah scoffed.

"Ice King! Why would you pretend to be a princess in trouble? Do you know how late it is?" I yelled

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a cry for help. And now," the King paused stepping backwards, "I have you!"

With that, the Ice King leapt back and, using an Ice gust, forced all of us into an Ice bubble. We were trapped inside the enlarged hamster ball, pressed fairly close to one another.

"Oh Jules, your father would be so disappointed in you for falling into my trap. Tsk tsk tsk." The Ice King said reverting to his normal voice.

"Don't you talk about my father! My dad was the greatest hero in all of Ooo and Aaa, you old fart! He would never be disappointed in me." I shouted angrily at him.

"It's okay Jules," Melody said calmly "he's just trying to put you in a huff."

"Your right," I thanked her. "Ice King, you dumb butt, Melody is a fire elemental. Fire beats Ice, Ice head. Take care of this ball Melody."

"Okay." She nodded.

Before the Ice King could react, Melody had her hands on the ice. As quick as a flash, the ice was melting away. As soon as there was room, Sarah and I leapt out and readied our attack. Using her quick-shot, Sarah was able to knock the crown off of the Ice Kings head. With the King powerless, I jumped at him, punching him in the gut and then socking his face.

"You lose Ice King." I told him. I grabbed the back of his hair and started to drag him to the cell.

"I'm going to hide his crown so he can't get out for a while." Sarah shouted, grabbing his crown and rushing out the door.

We pushed the Ice King into the cell hard enough to keep him complaining, while Melody melted the ice door shut.

"We'll see you later, dork." I called, beginning to leave.

"Yes, you will. Melody Tempist, Sarah Lillyvien, Jules; I will get out of here and when I do I will be seeing you all again soon." The Ice King said menacingly.

"Whatever, you creeper," I shouted from out the door.

"Hey, I'm no creeper!" I could hear him shout from in his cell, returning to his normal whining voice.

The sun was coming up as we reached the Tree Fort. While I unlocked the door, I couldn't help but think about the Ice King's dark words. He's never said anything as threatening before. Finally, when everyone was inside and heading off to the respective rooms, I called out:

"What time is it?"

"Going back to bed Time," Melody called wearily.

The only response I got from Sarah was a shoe to my head. Ouch.

Fin

(Finn)


	2. My Head is a Jungle

Chapter 2: My Head is a Jungle

The sound of sizzling bacon filled the air as Melody cooked us breakfast. Today we were going to have bacon and eggs; my father's favorite morning meal. Breakfast was ready and Melody had sat down to eat with us, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll take care of it," Sarah assured us, as she stood up.

Sarah went to the door and, with her dagger ready, opened it but was surprised to find nobody there. Looking around, Sarah noticed a turquoise envelope pinned to the door with a bone. She pulled the letter down and began to examine it but I already knew who it was from. As I began to get up, Sarah's heightened senses alerted her to my movements and she gave me a smirk.

"Ahhh… I know who this is from now. This must be from the Jungle Princess to you," Sarah said in a mocking voice. "Let see what's inside."

With that, Sarah began to tear open the rim of the envelope with her dagger. I didn't know what was inside but I wouldn't let her be the first one to read it. I jumped out of the chair and charged at her, but she kept avoiding my grasp. I finally was able to catch her but, being of equal heights, she kept the letter an arms length away as she began to read.

"_To my great hero," _she began in an imitation voice of JP.

"That must mean you, Jules.

_To my great hero,_

_You and your two companions_ –glad to know we are mentioned- _are hereby invited to my forest palace party, in honor of your heroic deeds for my kingdom. The party will start at seven, so don't be late. Please wear your formal attire as this will be a black tie event._

_With love, _-Ooh… she loves you Julie… -

_Princess Olivia _

Ooh, aren't you special." Sarah said mockingly.

"Shush. That letter was for all of us." I said, trying to cover my blush.

"Oh yeah, even the love part?"

"Yes…"

"Well you heard JP's letter, let's get ready," Melody said, finally standing. "You know what time it is?"

PARTY TIME

…

Since the Jungle Kingdom was fairly far away and would take forever to walk to, we decided to take one of Melody's inventions. For our long distance journeys, Melody came up with an idea to build a ship that she could power with her fire magic. One night we all worked late to build a large balloon that would lift up when flames were launched into it. We fastened the balloon with a large basket underneath for us to sit in and from then on, we were mobile. We decided to call it the Airship SITU or the Sailing into the Unknown, because now could we explore the lands normally not accessible by foot.

The journey was made quickly with SITU and we were soon flying over the kingdom. The city walls were made of large trees growing side by side and the city within consisting of treetop houses. Nestled at the center of the city is the stone temple Jungle Princess uses as a palace. As we neared the edge of the city, Melody stopped her flames, allowing the balloon to slowly deflate and lower us to the ground. As we disembarked the ship Jungle Princess was there to meet us.

"You came, I knew you would," JP said happily as I stepped off.

"Of course we did Princess. We wouldn't miss this." I replied walking to her.

"Of course I did Princess. I wouldn't miss anything you did Princess. Oh I-"

"Hush back there Sarah" I shouted behind me, interrupting her mockery.

"Hmm? What was she saying?" JP asked.

"I was explaining-"

"She wasn't saying anything," I interrupted again "so how is the party going Olivia?"

"Well, we were waiting for you to arrive for your surprise." JP answered.

With that, Olivia grabbed my hand and lead the way her palace. As we climbed the steps to the top of the temple the citizens, mostly people made of plants or men and women like JP, cheered for us. As we reached the top, three plant people lined up behind the Princess, holding fancy pillows. Looking closer, I could tell that the pillows held elegantly crafted capes. The three of us stood side bide side as JP took the first cape from the cushion.

"Sarah Lillyvien, for saving my kingdom on many occasions and always answering our calls for help, I present to you," JP announced as she pulled the green cape around Sarah, "the cape of True Courage."

JP then grabbed Sarah by the arms and kissed her on each cheek. This caused Sarah to blush and turn her head. JP then grabbed the next cape.

"Melody Tempist, for saving my kingdom on many occasions and always answering our calls for help, I present to you-" JP repeated as she pulled the red cape around Melody. It was clear that Melody had doubts that the cape would survive.

"-the heat resistant," JP added with a wink, "cape of Righteous Fighting."

Jungle Princess then grabbed Melody by the arms and kissed her on the cheeks as well. When JP pulled back, her lips looked singed and it was obvious that she was ignoring the pain of kissing a fire elemental. Now it was my turn and JP turned around to grab the cape for me. Before she turned to me, I glanced at Melody and could see the happiness on her face; mixed with a hint of surprise at what JP had just done.

"And for you, Jules the Human, for saving my kingdom on many occasions and always answering our calls for help –no matter the level of urgency- I present to you," JP paused to slip the cape around my neck. "the cape of True Heroism!"

Then the princess grabbed my arms and I could have guessed what would have happened next. The Princess leaned in and I was sure the kiss wouldn't be on my cheeks, but I happily got ready for it anyway and closed my eyes. As the Princess kissed my lips, I was surprised to find out how cold her lips were. I pulled back and opened my eyes; when I saw that who I just kissed wasn't the Princess, I leapt back.

"Oh was that kiss meant for Olivia?" She said with a dark but sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Jules; you'll get to kiss her plenty more in the future. Your daddy knew what that felt like."

"What! Who are you, how do you know father?" I shouted in surprise, trying for the second time today to hide a blush.

"Your daddy used to blush just like you. Ooh but your different from him, just look at the way you wear his hat."

It was true that I am very different from my father; I never really knew him. He used to be away for months and years on end with Uncle Jake, off on some adventure; then one day he just didn't come home. This left me spending most of my time in the Candy Castle with my mother, who would tell me many things about my father, the King. She constantly told me about how he always wore his hat no matter what, so I made sure to do the same but open. I had to force myself back to reality because when I think of my father, I get all soul searchy and weird.

"Who are you? Why did you kiss me?" I shouted at her.

"Aw did daddy never talk about me? The only girl that he'd take on adventures? His lady of the night." She said with a mocking tone.

Thinking about it, Mother had mentioned a friend of Father's who only appeared at night. A woman dressed in black, with hair the color of a raven's feather and as long as she was tall. She must have read my mind because she began to smile in the most mischievous way.

"Can you figure it out now? Your father was always the same way: clueless," She mocked.

"I know who you are!" I had figured it out.

"Yup, I am… I am Marceline the Vampire Queen!" She shouted in delight, floating higher into the sky.

Fin

(Finn)

A/N: Please comment and leave your feedback. I would love to hear how I'm doing and if there is anything I can do better. Thanks for reading!

~Jules


	3. Marceline's Message

Chapter 3: Marceline's Message

"What are you doing here Marceline?" I shouted up to her.

In an instant, she swooped back down to me, floating right in my face.

"I was looking for you, kid. What, you think I would come to a party like this?" she replied.

"Looking for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. I'm only here on a favor."

"Jules, do you know her?" I heard Jungle Princess say as she grabbed my arm.

"We haven't met but she is a friend of my father. Mother never mentioned her name in good terms." I replied. Then to calm her nerves I added. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

"On the contrary, if I wanted to I _could_." She replied adding a sudden jerk for affect. "But I'm feeling generous today, so I won't kill your girlfriend Finny."

"Um… err… We're not together," I said slowly. "Finny? My name is Jules, not Finny."

"Yeah, well it looks that way. Anyways you remind me a lot of Finn, so I'm going to call you Finny. Or I could call you Finny-boy Jr. Mr. Lady's man if you'd prefer."

"Whatever. Fine, call me by my Father's name but don't make fun of my company." I called completely distracted.

"You said you came here for Jules. What do want then?" Sarah spoke, as impatient as ever.

"Ooh, don't you have an attitude, girly." Marceline replied slyly. Quick as lightning she whipped around and slipped behind Sarah. From there Marceline intertwined her arms under Sarah's, creating a forced hug lock from behind.

"I'm not here to talk to you," she whispered into Sarah's ear, "be a good girl and I might let you speak to me."

With that Marceline released Sarah, who was now blushing furiously but wore a very angry expression.

"Quit picking on my friends! Just tell me why you came for me!" I shouted at Marceline.

"Okay Finny, I'll tell you. Geez your no fun..." Marceline whined.

"I came here with a message from your father. Or, it's really more like a set of directions to your message. The point is I know how to get the message, but…"

"But what?" Melody chimed in, obviously becoming a bit impatient.

"But… We have to leave now and…" Marceline began.

"What? Leave now, but we just got here!" I protested.

"Well, I do have to stop and say 'hi' to your mommy. I haven't seen her in a while and she would probably want to hear this as well," she said in her mocking voice.

"Fine, we'll go." I said. Then I turned to JP, "Olivia, I'm sorry. She has information about my father, I have to go."

"It's okay, I understand. Your fathers been missing for so long and you can't miss any chance to find him." As she said this, she hugged me. "Just be safe."

"Gah, hurry up with the mushy goodbyes. You're not dying Finny, not yet. I'm going to wait at the gates." Marceline complained.

"We'll be heading to the ship Jules. Farewell Princess." Melody said beginning to depart.

"Take your time… _Finny_." Sarah said sarcastically, following Melody down the steps.

"Well, farewell Olivia. We will have time for this party again soon." I said, kneeling down to kiss her hand. I then began the long decent to SITU.

…

"A nice hunk of junk ya got here." Marceline commented.

Melody sat in the center of the basket, shooting flames into the balloon. Meanwhile Sarah and I watch as Marceline flew around the balloon, examining it. Eventually there was nothing we could do when she decided to land on top of the balloon and lay down. For all we knew, she could have been tearing a hole it the roof.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Marceline shouted from above.

I didn't say anything back to her; instead I looked at Melody with worry. Melody turned to me and shrugged her shoulders, beginning to blaze brighter.

"We'll be arriving at the Candy Kingdom soon, just a bit longer." I called up to Marceline. "Do you know something about what happened to Father?"

"I might…" she whispered into my ear, causing me to jump. "But I'll only tell you now if you let me have some of your blood."

What a strange decision I had to make. Marceline had slipped around and hugged me from behind, like she had Sarah. Here she was asking for my blood in exchange for information about my father, which I could wait a little while longer to hear anyway. The choice was obvious: I would wait.

She giggled in my ear as she let go of me, "I was only joking Finny. I wouldn't want to kill the land's last Human, now would I?"

"He would have said yes, if you had waited." Sarah spoke.

"Hmm…Okay, I'll tell you anyway." Marceline said

"Sorry to interrupt but, we are arriving at the Candy Castle." Melody Interrupted.

"Aw, I guess you'll just have to wait a bit longer. Hehe" Marceline said in a sarcastic voice.

…

We set down in the castle courtyard and departed the SITU. It was pretty late now but, when the guards saw us approaching, they quickly opened the castle doors. Upon entering the foyer, we were greeted by a small, aging Peppermint Butler.

"Prince Jules, you have returned. Your mother should be down any minute now. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Peppermint squeaked.

"Yes please, kind Peppermint. Thank you," I replied.

"Now just wait here and I will go make some tea."

"Prince Jules? When did that happen?" Sarah asked.

"My mother is Queen Bubblegum and my father, the King." I replied calmly.

"Then why don't you live here, training to be king?"

"He takes after his father, quite a bit." A voice from behind stated.

Our group turned in surprise as the Queen walked down the steps. Even at this time of night, she was very dressed up and regal in appearance, showing no signs of having just awoken. She reached the bottom of the stairs, beginning her walk towards us, and as she reached us she embraced the three of us in a warm hug. It was clear that she was trying to ignore the vampire in the room.

"Jules, you must introduce me to your friends." She said warmly.

"Well mom, this is Sarah Lillyvien," I said gesturing to Sarah, "of the Bad Lands."

"Please to meet you Ms. Lillyvien," Bubblegum said kindly.

"And this is Melody Tempist," I said motioning to Melody, "Of the Fire Kingdom."

"It's a pleasure to meet two of my son's friends."

"And I know you're not very comfortable with her but this is-"

"Yes, I know who _She_ is." Bubblegum said, tone changing to displeasure. "What are you doing here Marceline?"

"Aw Bonnie, that's how you would treat an old friend? Well, I guess I'll just be on my way." Marceline replied in a fake sulking voice, as she made to depart.

"No don't go," I shouted, "Mom she has to stay. She can tell us something about father."

"What? About Finn, you know where he is?" Bubblegum replied in shock.

"Well, I do and I don't. I do know where he disappeared from but I don't know where to." Marceline said, returning to the group.

"I'm sorry Marcy, please tell us." Bubblegum said.

"Well… Hmm… Okay." Marceline replied.

"I guess that this makes it…" I started.

STORY TIME

…

Fin

(Finn)

A/N: So how do you guys like the story. I hope to make it more exciting later on. Just keep me posted on what you think about it. Thanks for reading. And if you have any ideas for story arcs message me. (Wait. I don't know if messaging is available.)

~Jules


	4. Tales of the Past

Chapter 4: Tales of the Past

Finn looked out across the dark land, watching the shadows convolve just outside of his reach. The curiosity and intrigue were etched clearly on the man's face; there were mysteries beyond those borders that Finn had to discover. The Terrible War had caused the man to enter a dismal state of longing and silence.

The war had been waging on for months, before Finn took up arms to stop the fighting. His intention was to join the fight against the invading behemoths and put an end to the slaughter but his plans had been for naught. Days dragged on and the bloodshed never ceased, it was clear that Finn was becoming enervated. At times not he would seclude himself in his quarters, only coming out to fight for the day.

And then one day that changed…

Finn called for a meeting with the army's generals; Jake, Billy, Ghost Princess and Clarence, the Fight King, Muscle Princess and Marceline. Finn explained the plan he had devised for finally surmounting the enemy forces: slip through enemy lines and dispose of their leader. It was a very risky plan but not a soul objected. That day, the assassination team was assembled.

Jake, Me-mow, Marceline and Susan waited silently for Finn. Not one of the members dared say a word; for fear that the man may disband the idea. Finn was finally prepared and gathered with the faction and readied them for the expedition. Finally it was time to begin.

The party set out, Me-mow in the lead watching for traps; Marceline took center position bypassing fiends, Finn and Jake took the flanks for support, and Susan lead the rear. Me-mow was able to alert the group to impending traps and Marceline kept the party from encountering any wandering beasts. But as the party grew closer to the end, the creatures increased in numbers and the traps became harder to find; finally the problems began.

As Marceline was trying to keep from being caught and Me-mow was trying to disable the encroaching walls, Susan was unable to stop herself from snagging a trip wire. Susan collided with the ground with a loud thud, sending a plume of dust into the air. A hope of being cautious was now lost and the only way out was to run. The party lifted Susan to her feet and began to leave but Finn had them press on. He was determined to reach the opposing leader no matter the consequences.

Throwing caution to the wind, the team charged on, slaying anything in their path. They had only a short distance remaining before they would arrive at the camp and soon they were there. The group finally arrived with minimal casualties, only to be greeted by an onslaught of minions. As they fought their way to the entrance the hordes of creature became stronger, and just when the party began to lose all hope; the flow of fiends ceased.

'You shall suffer immensely for defying me"

Shadows began to materialize in the circle ahead of them. Without warning, and before anyone could react, the shadow seized Susan around her torso and retracted.

'Now watch and heed this as a warning"

Finn was the first to jump at spirit but as he swung his blade the shade slipped farther back. With Susan in hand, the shadow began to envelop her entire body, and then it happened. A sickening _CRACK_ sounded through the air like a gunshot, freezing the party in shock. The shadow dropped the limp corpse of the once mighty warrior and it was clear that they could not be victorious.

The Hero once again began to rush the spirit but was quickly pulled back by Jake and Marceline. Then remaining group knew that the only way to survive was to escape and all along the journey back, Finn fought to return and save Susan.

'We can still save her! There is still time! Let me go… please…'

'Brother, she is gone. We all saw it. There was no hope of going back.'

…

When the group returned to camp, Finn disappeared into his quarters, as the party retold the events of Susan's demise. Days passed and the man made no appearance or contact with anyone and after four days of solitude Marceline decided to investigate.

'I have your dinner, I'm coming in'

Marceline slowly opened the cabin door and peered inside but, unable to descry the man, entered the room. The little room contained few provisions: a bed, a chest and a desk for writing, but Finn was nowhere to be seen. Marceline scanned the room and was surprised to find an envelope marked with Finn's crest. With much curiosity, Marceline hastily opened and read the letter within.

_To Marceline,_

_The only one rash enough to snoop through my belongings._

_ There is something calling for me from beyond the shadows and I will not return. The day will come when my son will be a true hero in Ooo. On that day, find him and tell him of what has happened here. Until that day tell no one else._

_With love and regret,_

_Finn_

…

"Yup and that's what it said. Your welcome." Marceline finished.

"So my father wants me to find him!" I exclaimed

"Well that's what it sounds like and telling from where he went, you're going to need some help."

"Then we're coming too," Sarah and Melody said together.

"Besides, you'd never last without us," Sarah added.

I looked at my companions: Sarah Lillyvien and Melody Tempist. Bringing them would put them at great risk but there was no way they would let me leave without them. In the end I was glad I would be bringing them.

"I wouldn't imagine going without you." I replied.

"And of course I'll be going as your guide." Marceline added.

"If you are going to find Finn, you might want to talk to your uncle Jake before leaving," bubblegum began. "And be safe; don't be reckless like your father."

"I will mom. I guess this will be our first adventure as True heroes," I said readying my fist. "So what time is it?"

Adventure Time

…

Fin

(Finn)

A/N: So this chapter took a bit longer than the others because of the narration style I used. Plus I have been having trouble typing properly lately so I have been editing left and right.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully get Chapter 5 up soon.

Thanks for reading,

~Jules


	5. Family Reunion

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

The morning after our meeting with Marceline we were called down to the castle dining hall. We decided that it was too late to return to the Tree Fort so my mother offered us rooms in the castle. All of us stayed in our own separate room, including Marceline, who my mother was so kind enough to let stay. Laid out in the dining hall was a large meal cooked just for this occasion.

"I figured you would need a good meal before starting your journey." Bubblegum said, greeting us at the table.

"Sweet," Marceline replied. "I am starving!" Marceline was the first to the table and was quick to fill her plate: only with red items.

"This morning, I took it upon myself to call Jake and Lady from the Crystal Dimension. They should be arriving today so you can train with Jake." Bubblegum stated, ignoring the rude vampire.

Melody and Sarah looked at each other in surprise. "Excuse me; did you say that we would be training with Jake? _The_ Jake?" They asked together.

"Yes, Finn and Jake were brothers but after Finn disappeared Jake and Lady got married and moved to the Crystal Dimension. Now that you are going to look for Finn, I thought it might be good to have Jake here to help." Bubblegum replied.

Before Melody and Sarah could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. Peppermint Butler able to jump out of the way just in time as the doors flew wide open.

"PB, we're heeeerrrreeee!"

A large yellow bulldog stretched all the way to Bubblegum and smothered her in a hug. Following the dog was a long, rainbow colored unicorn with a long blonde mane.

"jeikeu, dangsin-eun seong-gwag-e chim-ibhal su eobs-seubnida!"

"Don't worry my love, Princess – I mean Queen – Bubblegum doesn't mind, she loves having us here!" The dog said, releasing Bubblegum and shrinking to a smaller size.

"Jake! Lady! You both arrived safely. Just in time for breakfast too." Bubblegum replied.

Jake turned to eye the table but stopped when his eyes caught sight of us. Instead of just asking our names, he decided to stretch over and smell us. It was kind of strange being sniffed by someone especially when the person smelling you is your uncle. We kind of stood still and let him smell us until he was through.

"Jules… Is that you? Yeah it has to be!" Jake exclaimed finally finished smelling us.

"Yup Jake, it's me." I replied

Jake quickly wrapped around me in a large – choking- bear hug and said: "Man it's been so long bud, how come you never call me or invite me over?"

I tried my best to respond while choking but all I managed were a few raspy huffs.

"What's that bud? I don't have the hearing I used to." He laughed, releasing me as well.

Trying not to sound out of breath I gestured over to Sarah and Melody.

"Oh I see, you've been hanging with the ladies," Jake said putting on his smooth voice. "Finn used to be just like you, cool with all the princesses."

Just hearing that made the three of us blush, and having nowhere to hide, we avoided eye contact with each other.

Finally regaining my composure, I was able to reply. "No Jake you have it all wrong. These are my friends, Melody Tempist and Sarah Lillyvien," I said making gestures to each. "We haven't had you over because we've been too busy adventuring and stuff. You know, saving the kingdoms from evil?"

Jake laughed. "Ha-ha, I was just pulling your leg. You're too nice to be a big ladies man."

"Hey! I err… um… "I mumbled.

"That's not true! He's going out with a princess!" Sarah shouted out, instantly getting a red faced glare from me.

The room was quiet, as if everyone was in shock form her outburst. Then quickly, Jake pulled me away from the crowd.

"Whoa dude! Is that true? Are you dating a princess?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Um… Err, kind of. It's complicated, we-"

"Nah man, I understand," Jake interrupted. "Girls are all twisty. So which one you dating?"

"Um-"

"Jules, there is a call for you." Peppermint Butler interrupted.

"Who is it from?" I replied quizzically.

"The Ice King, Sir."

"What! Quick hand me the phone." I said grabbing the phone.

"- and when you're dying I'll be sti- Oh he he. Hello, Jules?" the Ice king said.

"What do want you fart bag, I'm busy." I answered.

"Oh I just thought you'd want to know that I found a princess and will be marrying her tonight."

By now Jake had his hands cupped around the receiver making a megaphone with his hands; everyone was now able to hear the conversation.

"What! Why would you tell me that you kidnapped another princess if you know we are going to kick your butt and set her free?" I shouted.

"Well geez, when you put it that way. I wanted you to come to the wedding, duh." He replied.

"You butt; we aren't going to let you marry a princess against her will."

"Awww," he complained. "But she's a real cutie this time."

"Who did you steal?" I demanded.

"Ooh, she has light blue skin and beautiful purple hair. I can't wait to see it down."

"WHAT! You kidnapped Jungle princess? That's it Ice King, I'm coming over there to stop you!"

"I thought you would be happy for me and that you'd give me your blessings but I guess not. In that case… You will never stop me from marrying Jungle Princess!" he shrieked as the line went dead.

"So maybe if we beat the Ice King after he sets up the wedding, you can get married to her." Sarah said mockingly from behind.

"What, no. We can't, err… uh…"

"Wait… Oh are you dating Jungle Princess?" Jake blurted.

From behind, a chorus of Yes's and nods were heard. It was obvious that someone had been leaking my personal affairs to the others in the room. When everyone was done, I couldn't help but blush a bit; so much for a secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked, shrinking onto my shoulder. "And you know, maybe when it's over you can get married there on the spot."

"Hey… Even if I wanted to, we couldn't. It's complicated." I tried to explain.

"Whatever man, but we had better save her soon or you won't ever get a chance." He replied, returning to the ground. "We'll make this your test. If you want me to help, you have to prove to me that you can kick even that Ice nerd's butt."

"Yeah man. Sounds like a plan."

"Hey wait," Marceline stopped us, "If there is a party to crash, I want in on it."

"Why not," Sarah said. "I'm up for that. He'd better get ready, 'cause now it's…"

Wedding Crashing Time

…

Fin

(Finn)

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I might take a bit longer to get Chapter 6 up because I'm in a bit of a creative slump right now. But I will get it up soon.

~Jules


End file.
